Muscle Love
by RikuOfFate
Summary: Well, a husky named Jake is in love with a muscled human named Kyle. They been friends ever since they were kids. They became close ever since, and by each day, it's keeps getting closer with the bond they have for each other. Does Kyle feel the same for Jake? Will they ever be together in a relationship? What will happen? You will find out here in this story, Muscle Love.


Chapter One: A Wonderful Day

It was a nice, bright sunny day in the town of Woodsberry. My name Jake and I'm a husky. I felt that this day is going to be great. I can feel it so much that my tail wags thinking about it. "Ah, I like this feeling haha. I better get dressed. Have to go meet Kyle at his place." I get out of bed and head to my closet. I look and I take out a orange t-shirt, some blue jeans and grabbed a pair of boxers then some socks. Heads into the shower and takes off my clothes, then hops in. "Ah so warm" The water hits my gray, white fur as it goes down my body like a warm, hot stream of wonders.

As I wash my mane, I thought of Kyle. He's a pretty nice guy once you know him for a while. Just don't piss him off or you'll get it good. For some reason for these past years, he's been protecting me. I thought it was cute. It felt like I had a knight, always following me and making me happy. Kyle is a human. He is buff as hell! Haha I always found muscle guys hot. "Mmm, this is nice"

Washing my chest down to my sheath, I gently rub it, slowly and tenderly. "Ah, hehe I better stop but for some reason, I want to jack off so badly." I rub my sheath more and the tip of my cock peeks out then I rub it gently as I gasp in pleasure. "Mmm yes oh man." I continue to rub myself and my cock comes out more and starts to pre on my paw. Strokes myself slowly as my cock fully comes out to its full length. "Mmfff, oh fuck." Strokes faster and faster with my left paw as I rub my balls with my right. I start to moan softly and pant as I leak more pre on my paw. Slowl with my right paw, I rub up to my chest and pinches my nipple hard. "Ah! I'm going to cum quick if I do this. Mmm fuck it."

Jacks off harder and harder as each stroke I make as I moan loudly. "Getting close, oh damn." I pant more and I close my eyes tightly, feeling my cum getting close of coming out of the hole on my cock. "Oh man ah!" I cum hard on the shower wall, pounding harder down on my cock, fast stroking it as I growl in pleasure. "Oooohh man, mmm!" Keeps stroking fast as cum covers my paw. I lift my left paw up to my muzzle, then I slowly stick my cummed covered finger in my maw, and I suck on it.

Tasting my warm seed, as I use my tongue to swirl around my fingers, getting every bit of my seed off it them tenderly. I begin blushing and thinking of Wolfen. "Gosh, I want his seed so badly, but sadly I can't. He's not interested in finding a relationship at the moment anyway. Well, at least I can dream." Licks my paw clean and washes off the cum left on my sheath clean. I turn off the water and step out of the shower and grabs the towel as I dry myself off.

I look at the clock and it's already 6:37 A.M. "Hmm, plenty of time before I go to his house. I can cook myself something to eat." I smile and start to put on my boxer, I slowly slide on my blue jeans, buttons them, and zips them up good. Grabs my shirt and puts it on. I walk to the bed and sit down, after that I put on my socks. "Hehe there we go."

Gets up and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Opens the fridge door and takes out some eggs, and a few slices of bacon. "Mmm, this is going to be tasty." Turns on the burner and takes out a pan then sets it on top of the flame. Goes to the corner of the kitchen and grabs the cooking oil. Heads back and open the bottle then gently pours the oil in the pan. A few seconds pass and it starts to crackle. Cracks the eggs on the side of the pan, then releases them into the hot oil.

The smell struck me and I smiled warmly. The edges of the eggs starts to become firm, then I flip them both with the metal spatula carefully. "Ah good, the yolks didn't pop this time." Starts to giggle softly then gets a plate from the cupboard. Takes the eggs out and places them on the plate gently. Gets the bacon, and places the slices neatly in the pan as it crackles while it starts to cook quickly. "Mmm, so good as it is but don't want to get food poisoning now haha." I laugh and keeps an eye on the bacon. My mom always said to watch it cause it can burn if you don't pay attention to it. That's why I never leave the bacon by its self...not after what happened before when I was a kid. The bacon starts to get crispy so I turn them to the other side, and waits as I get some orange juice from the fridge. Takes it out and places it on the counter. Gets a glass and sets it right next to it, then I turn back to the bacon. "Oh it's done."

Takes it out from the pan, then places the bacon on the plate right next to the eggs. Takes my plate and sets it on the counter and grabs a fork then a slice of bread. Stands up and pours some juice into the glass slowly so it won't spill. Grabs my plate, and juice then heads to the dinner table. Sits and places my plate of cooked food and glass full of cold juice, then starts eating. "Ah, this is so good hehe." I chuckle and smiles as I eat more and more of the hot food. I pull out my cell and sees that there's a text message. "Hmm, from who?" Checks it and it's from Kyle. Reads it and it says, "Hey Jake, change of plans. Going to your place in about half an hour now so be prepared." I spit my food out and I checked the time. It was 7:15, and I got this text at 7:00. So fifthteen more minutes to go till he comes over. "Well, better hurry and finish eating." Continues to eat as I place my phone down on the table gently. Finishes eating and takes my plate back to the kitchen and place it in the sink. "Oh man! I didn't even drink my juice!" Heads back and chugs it quickly and I smile warmly then takes the empty glass back to the kitchen and into the sink.

Goes upstairs to my room and lays down on the bed thinking. I am so curious why he deicided to come over here instead of me going over there. Huh, maybe nothing to worry about but still, it's odd of him to. It's pass ten minutes, now only five more to go till he gets here. "Hmm, what to do now..." Tapping my head thinking, I hear someone knocking on the front door. I jump up and head downstairs quickly and opens it.

I see a tall, muscle guy wearing a black tank top, shorts and some flipflops as I see him wearing a necklace with a wolf charm attached to it. "Hey buddy!" It was Kyle. I smiled and hugged him tightly as he hugs me back then lifts me up from the ground. "Hahaha put me down you ass!" He chuckled and smiled. "Haha just had to Jake, you know me!" He gently sets me down on the ground and I head began to feel dizzy. "Um, you okay bro?" He said shaking me back and forth fast. "I'm okay! Chill!" Slaps his arms away and stands up facing him. He's bigger than me though. Like a foot higher you say. "Hehe, so what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at your place. Something going on with your roommate again...wait you pissed him off now did you?" He nods as he drops his head down. "Yeah...I took his girlfriends side that he wasn't good in bed...so he punched me in the chest but no problem. I just took off after that and went to the park to think. That's when I decided to text you that I was coming over here anyway." Kyle smiles and pats my shoulder gently and I giggle. "Well, at least your here now. Let's head to my room." I start to walk to my room as he follows behind me. He snickers at me. "Hehe, so what were you doing this morning? Jacking off or something in the showers again?"

My face turned bright red and I shaked my head. "Of course not, heh heh..." I rubbed my head gently as we both entered my room. "Have a seat anywhere Kyle. Make yourself at home." Saying that, I pat his big, buffed chest and he hugged me tightly. "Um, what is this Kyle?" I asked him shyly as I blush a little. "Just that..you been so nice to me lately. No one treats me this nice at all. I always cause trouble for everyone, even you Jake." He said with a sad tone but I rubbed his back softly. "It's okay, I'm always happy to do this. Your my childhood friend and all." After saying that, he hugged me tighter as I felt some tears going down my neck. "Thank you, so much Jake. I wish I could repay somehow, I really do. What would you like?" I smiled warmly and patted his back gently. "Kyle, your okay. You don't need to do that for me. Just you being here is enough in my book."

Kyle giggled and nodded. "Yeah! Haha!" He laughed and I layed down on the bed. Hmm, trying to think on what to do now since he's here. He's here to hang out and all. "So, what you wnat to do?" I asked curiously with a smile. Kyle tapped his cheek and jumped up. "Let's play some video games Jake! We haven't played in a while." As he said that, he jumped on the bed, shaking it crazy as I lose balance laying down. "Ah! Careful! You'll break the bed..." The bed shakes and cracks the legs off. I jumped off quickly and checked the damage. "Oh man! Not again!" Facepalms myself and sighs a little as I look at Kyle. "Oh no man, I'm so sorry about that! You know I can't help it.." He sighs and I smile a little. "It's okay Kyle, nothing to worry about. I'll just have a flat bed instead of it having legs!" Starts to laugh and he laughs as well. "Hehe okay then silly. So, video games?" Nods and smiles warmly. "Yeah, let's head downstairs."

With saying that, he nodded and we made our way downstairs to the living room. He started to run pass me and I almost fell down. "Careful gezz." I say with a giggle. Kyle laughs and makes it first to the living room. "Beat cha!" He says with joy as he turns on the console and grabs two controllers for us. He tosses me the red one as I sat down on the couch next to him. "Thanks so which game we playing Kyle?" Asking him curiously. "Hmm, how about some Tekken?" Kyle smiles widely and grins as the game starts. "Sure I guess haha." We both laugh and we began playing. "Hey no fair! You can't be using the same damn moves on me you ass!" I say with a growl. He chuckled, "Haha yeah I can. No rules on that now huh Jake?" Kyle pokes my belly as he said that to me, making me lose my focus on the game. I jumped up high off the couch, hitting the floor hard on my butt. "You bastard! Cheater!" I said giving him the evil glare as he laughed and flip me off continuing to beat me up on the game. "Ha! I win!" Kyle smiled widely and pats my back gently. "Good game though huh Jake?" I looked at him and just growled a little but I smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, good game Kyle. I give you that much haha." While getting up, I sat back down on the couch and layed my head on his lap. I looked up at him and smiled. Kyle slowly rubbed my chest and chuckled. "Oh boy, thanks for cheering me up Jake. Without you, I would of done something really stupid if it wasn't for you. Thanks." He smiled warmly and kept on rubbing my chest. I smiled back and blushed lightly. "Yeah, anytime Kyle. I like doing this for you, always. Spending time with you is great, I should be thanking you." We giggled together and l leaned forward to him, then licked his cheek. It tickled him and I kept licking his cheek. "Hehe stop that Jake! It tickles crazy when you do that haha." Kyle said smiling even more. He looked up shyly and rubbed the back of his head. "Um Jake? Um..heh want to go to your room and watch a movie together?" I looked up at him and his face was red as an apple. "Sure Kyle, that would be fine with me hehe."

Getting up from his lap, I lend my paw at him with a warm smile. Kyle grab it tightly with his firm, big hands and we headed to my room. We went up the stairs together, holding hands. Hehe, it felt warm and nice to hold his hand like this. As went got ot my room, we both headed for the bed, then we layed down together. "Ah, nice warm bed." I said with a chuckle as I layed back. Kyle smiled and he grabbed the remote then handed me it. He always knows where I put them at. He's been here almost everyday like last week so he knows. "So, what movie are we going to watch Jake?" He asked in a curious tone as he stretched widely around us. "Hmm, there's already a movie in there. I didn't finish it but it's good." Kyle smiled and poked my cheek and said, "So what movie is it?" I leaped up and smiled. "It's Spirited Away." Kyle wondered and he layed back relaxing his big, buffed up, vein popping out muscles. "Oh, is it another anime movie again?" I nodded and started the movie from the beginning and layed next to Kyle's side. "Mhm you bet. Love these movies so much" I said. As the movie started to play, Kyle wraped his arms around me and held me close to him. He always does this to make me feel safe. It's always nice of him to do this for me. "Thanks Kyle hehe." He nodded and smiled warmly. "Anytime Jake, anytime" he said rubbing my shoulder tenderly but soft with his big, warm firm hand. I started to blush crazy but kept on watching the movie as he did as well.

After the movie was over, it was night time. I checked my phone and it was 8:48 P.M. "Ah man, already that late?", saying with a shocked tone. Kyle laughed and patted the back of my mane. "It's okay buddy, I don't mind it. But, would you mind if I stayed over tonight though?" Turning my head to him, I nodded and smiled. "Hehe sure. We can make a night of it." Kyle giggled and nodded. "So um, what should we do now? Getting hungry by any chance Jake?" he said poking my belly. "Sure Kyle, what should we make this time? It better not be hamburger helper again." He looked at me and laugh shaking his head. "Haha no. We can something else this time. Hmm, want to order in?", Kyle said looking away shyly. I patted his shoulder and giggled. "Sure, order anything you want. Here." Reaching from my side on the table, I pulled out a few take out menus. "Pick one and that's dinner for us." Kyle tapped his head and looked over the menus. "Hmm, Chinese sounds nice but then again, pizza does too. Oh hell with it, let's get Chinese!" He punched his fist against his hand and laughed. Rolling my eyes, I laughed too as I got out my phone. "Haha fine then, I have them on speed dial so it makes it easy for me heh" I said pushing speed dial and Kyle smiled as he rubbed my shoulder firmly.

A few seconds after I ordered our meal, we waited. "Hmm, how long did they say it will get here Jake?", he said rubbing my mane softly. "They said about 23 minutes or less. They're making a whole new batch for us since I know the owner very well." Kyle patted my chest and winked. "Hehe that's my boy!" We laughed and we waited. Ten minutes have passed and we still didn't move at all. "Ugh, this is boring! What can we do to pass time?" He said with a low groan and banged his chest. "Hmm, we only have 13 minutes...so want a massage or something?" I asked blushing and turning my head shly. Kyle smiled and layed down on his front on the bed and patted his back. "Sure, go ahead", he said with a chuckle. I got up and sat on his back gently, then began rubbing his upper back slowly. I asked, "Does this feel alright for you?" Kyle moaned and closed his eyes. "That's the spot, mmm yes." By hearing his moans, I blushed and kept on rubbing his back firmly, ignoring his noises. A few minutes passed and I moved down lower on his back with my big warm paws, and rubbed his lower back. He arched his back and layed back down, panting and moaning. "Mmm yes! Oh god yes! That's the spot Jake! Mmm!" I kept on rubbing and I slowly began to get hard but I didn't let that stop me. "Oh Jake, could you rub my ass cheeks too? It's okay if you do, I won't mind it sense it's only me and you here", he said blushing and looking away. "Sure Kyle, I don't mind it at all." I moved off his back and moved in between his firm, muscled legs and I slowly reached my paws onto his butt cheeks, then began to rub them tenderly but softly. "Oooohh yes...right there mmm", Kyle said with a louder moan and gripped the bed sheets tightly as I smiled and blushed brightly. "Hmm, what time is it now Kyle? Could you check the timer on my phone, it's right there beside you. I set a timer of when the food gets here." He nodded and grabbed my phone. "We have a minute and a half till it gets here."

I get up from the bed and went for my wallet that is on the dresser. I take out a twenty and six dollar bills. "Here, could you go get it?" I handed him the money and he got up and smiled. "Leave it to me!" He headed downstairs quickly and the someone knocked at the door as he got there. The man said, "Here's your order, and that would be $23.39 sir." Kyle grabbed the food and payed the man. "Keep the change man." The man nodded in thanks and left. Kyle closed the door and headed back to my room. As he made his way upstairs, he had his arms full. "God damn, how much did you order Jake?" He put the food down on the bed and I sat down gently. "I ordered enough and a lot haha", I said giggling taking out our meals. "Haha good thing. I like to eat a lot. You do too so don't judge me!" We laughed and we began eating our fresh, Chinese food. I got orange chicken with white rice, and some steamed vegetables. Kyle had seasoned pork ribs with lo-mein noodles and some steamed vegetables as well. "Mmm this is so good!", he said smiling widely while eating. I nodded and ate some more of the orange chicken. "Mmm it is, I love orange chicken so much haha" I said smiled. "May I try it Jake?" I took a piece of chicken and put it on his plate. "There you go. Let me know what you think of it." He took it and ate it fast. He chews for a bit and his cheeks turned red. "Oh my god, this tastes awesome!" I giggled and continued eating. "Hehe glad you like it. Oh man, I'm full. I can't even finish my rice. You get full Kyle?" I asked rubbing my full belly slowly and he layed back stuffed and said, "Oh fuck yeah I am, god damn. That was good, thanks Jake." Turning to him, I smiled and said, "Hehe anytime, it was my pleasure Kyle. Let's put this food in the fridge so it we can have it in the morning." I get up and grabbed our boxed food and headed to the kitchen to put it in the fridge. I opened it and set them down on the bottom self and I grabbed some energy drinks as I closed the fridge door.

Made my back and Kyle had his shirt off completely. "Hehe hope you don't mind. It gets hot in this at night" he said laying down looking at me. I shook my head and smiled as I walked to my side of the bed and layed down. "Hehe it's fine..oh here. I brought us something to drink. Thought you might be thristy after the meal we had." Handing him a energy drink, I opened mine fast as he did too. I chugged it fast and felt it's nice and cold fluid going down my throat like a calm stream. "Ah finished!", Kyle said crushing the can. "Oh man, I didn't even finish mine yet. Oh well, I can savior it for a while." I laughed and set it down on the table. "Oh here's your cookie fortune Jake. I thought we can open them together" he said shyly rubbing his head. "Sure Kyle, lets." I opened my cookie fortune and read it. It said, "You will soon find the love in your dreams but becareful who your with." Kyle laughed and smiled. "Haha what kind of fortune is that supposed to be?" I looked at him and waited. "Oh yeah, let's see what yours said you know it all." He looked at it and he said, "Something good or bad will happen to you, but be warned of the beast." We gave each other a weird look. "Okay...that sounds creepy but whatever, it's just a fortune", he said putting his slip of paper down next to his empty energy drink can. "I guess haha. Let's get some rest Kyle, okay? Long day tomorrow for us"

I said lying on my left side. He nodded and got up to turn off the lights then layed back down shirtless still, and he pulled me close to him. "Hope you don't mind it heh" he said with a gentle, smoothing tone as I felt his breath on my neck. It made me shiver but I blushed and nodded as I turned to his firm, warm, buffed up chest and looked up at him. "Thanks, I don't mind Kyle. Not at all hehe." He kissed my head and he wrapped his arms over my head and held me close to his chest gently, as he rubbed the back of my head slowly. "Anytime, I like doing this for you. No matter what, I'll always be here for you. Okay?" Kyle said closing his eyes shut as he kept rubbing my head. "Hehe, yeah. Thanks. Night Kyle" I said licking his chest and I closed my eyes too. "Night buddy". We both fell asleep into the high moon night, as the moon light lit the room over us. both. Kyle still holding me closely to his chest, and I nuzzle him softly as I drift to dreamworld. This has been a great day for us both.


End file.
